Who's the Enemy?
by pieface98
Summary: Things have changed since Joy Mercer was killed. Her tight group started to get back to who they are, people have picked a new "it girl", and the suspition that Fabian Rutter was her killer have grown stronger. When the girls begin to get texts from about her death, can they find proof of who the killer is? Semi based off Pretty Little Liars Fabina Peddie Jara Mickber/slight Jamber
1. One Upon a Murder

"_Got a secret? Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save? Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I've said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_

_-The Pierces, Secrets_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.  
Pre A/N: This will be based very roughly off some of the aspects of the ABC Family series **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**. I know there has been a hundred different HOA and PLL stories but this has a Pieface twist. It will not follow the plotline at all. Oh, and this is the intro! I will not update this again until I finish Experience!**

* * *

When Joy Mercer was killed, so many people were suspected to be her murderer.

Joy was very popular. She was what people would call, The Queen Bee. She set all the fashion trends, she gave the nerds embarrassing nicknames, and of course every guy was after her.

All except the very guy she was after herself.

Fabian Rutter. He was the shy kid. He had no father and he spent most of his time with his friend Eddie Miller-Sweet or on his porch fixing his motorcycle. Eddie taught him to be wild, everyone knows that, but his shyness was brought on by his dad. Or lack of one, that is.

Joy was completely infatuated with Fabian. His shy, almost mysterious personality was the equivalent of a bad boy to Joy and she had to have him. But Fabian rebuffed her every time. Like clockwork, Joy would ask him out, he would say no, and go back to fixing his motorcycle parts without so much as a second syllable.

Joy's friends? Well, every Queen Bee has worker bees.

Patricia Williamson is a punk girl with attitude. She originally had eyes for Fabian, but she knew what Joy wants, Joy gets and never pursued him. Not that he would have agreed to date her anyway. He doesn't let just anyone into his life. So, she settled for Jerome Clarke. Enough of a prankster to keep her on her toes. And on her last nerve on some days.

Amber Millington was girly. She is the definition of preppy. Her thousand watt smile and bright blue eyes made her beautiful, but her friendship with Joy made her popular. But Amber didn't care. Popularity in high school saved you from exile. Especially when it was Joy who ran that high school.

Mara Jaffray would have never had made it into Joy's tight knit group that formed just before high school if it wasn't for her all-star boyfriend, Mick Campbell. But Mara was too naïve to see that. Mara was beautiful, even before the make-over Joy gave her. She went from geek chic to supermodel in a week. Mick wasn't the only one to notice.

Nina Martin was in because she was Joy's friend before Joy was popular. And the two remained friends. With Joy's help, Nina was also supermodel material. Even if she knew that the clothes and make-up wasn't her style. If she didn't keep up the act, she'd be exiled to spend time with her cousin Eddie and his loner friend, who she had no idea was the only person Joy had eyes for.

As for the people suspected of her murder? Well, some people believe it was the old man who lived down the street from her. He always gave her dirty looks. Mostly because his house was her main target for egging and throwing toilet paper at on mischief night.

Other people didn't think he had the balls to kill her, so they suspected his wife. The one who scolded her when she walked by in short skirts and low cut shirts.

But that wasn't sufficient enough evidence for the police. No. They had a suspect in mind.

Fabian Rutter, of course.

He had reason to want her dead, since she would not stop harassing him. He was on her street the night she was killed.

There was one other thing…

Oh, right!

He conveniently can't remember anything from that night. The night where she was home alone on a five-way call with her besties when they heard screaming from Joy's end. Her voice yelled "what are you doing here?" then there was cries for help and "don't do-" then silence. Only the sounds of footsteps and something hard dropping to the floor.

When the four girls got there, the only things left where a dagger with her blood on it and blood all over her white bedspread. Her body was gone. But a note rested on her pillow, reading simply _she's gone. _No fingerprints were found on it. She was declared dead, not missing. Too much of her blood was left around for her to survive without going to a hospital. And no hospital in near vicinity had checked her in.

So that was that. On September 3rd, Joy Mercer was murdered. She never got to start her sophomore year.

And exactly a year later, for the first time since September 5th of the year she was killed, Mara, Nina, Amber, and Patricia were all back in Liverpool.

And what hell will break lose now.

* * *

**Okay! It's just an intro, so it may not be very good but I probably won't update until I'm almost done with The First Experience so look out for this!**


	2. In the Beginning

"_Take me to your best friend's house, roll around this round about oh yeah. Oh take me to your best friend's house, I loved you then and I loved you now. Don't leave me tongue tied. Don't wave no good bye."_

_-Grouplove, Tongue Tied_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To my protégé for telling me the story is awesome before she reads it.**

* * *

_September 2__rd__, 2011_

"Nina. Just drink would you?" Joy begged one night, as Mara, Nina, Amber, Patricia, and her sat in Mara's family's living room. Her parents were out.

"I don't know," Nina said, shaking her head at the cup Joy was holding out at her, "I'm not really big on alcohol, Joy."

"I know what it is, Nina. I'm not stupid."

"Guys…" Nina muttered warily, "Can you help me out?"

Mara turned to Joy, "Leave her alone would you? She doesn't want any."

Joy narrows her eyes, "Party pooper."

Patricia snickered, knowing the effects of the alcohol were controlling Joy's actions.

"Joy," Amber whined, "It's getting late and I have a curfew don't you forget."

"Oh yeah, I do too." Joy sighed, "Come on Mara, walk us out."

The girls got up off the couch and headed toward the door, all glancing at their phones for the time and wondering if they'll be able to get home in time to meet their curfews. They all expected that Eddie would be sitting on his porch, but Fabian next to him wasn't usual.

"'Sup cuz?" Eddie shouts when he sees Nina, and Fabian glanced up for a second but then looks back down.

Nina shrugs in response, running a hand through her perfectly curled hair and brushing down her skirt. The pink one Joy picked out. She eyes the black belt around her waist and the white tank top tucked into the shirt. The outfit was topped off with a jean jacket and necklace. Joy picked most of it out.

Nina knew that she wasn't being herself and that was what he Gran encouraged her to do. But, high school isn't about being yourself.

"_It's about being someone who other people think is worth being popular." _Nina mouthed to herself, remembering the day Joy had told her that. It was before freshman year. They group had all just became friends and she was giving them makeovers.

Nina looked back at Fabian, who was twisting a bolt on something. She smiled to herself. He was pretty cute but, they would never be together. She sees him sitting on his porch a lot, since he lives right across from her.

"What are you staring at?" Joy snapped, loud enough for everyone to hear. Eddie and Fabian looked up, causing Fabian to look away.

"I thought I saw something." Nina answered quickly.

Too quickly.

* * *

Joy looked out her window. Mara had gone back into her house, but Fabian and Eddie still sat on Eddie's front porch. She glanced at the clock. Two in the morning. She noticed Eddie giving Fabian a _be right back _sign and went in the house.

Joy made her move.

She walked outside and Fabian caught a glimpse of her. He shook his head and muttered something incoherent as Joy stalked closer to him.

"Hi baby." She said, seductively taking off her jacket, dropping it on the floor, and flipping her hair, "It's hot out here don't you think?"

Fabian said nothing as usual, ignoring Joy's desperate stares.

"Fabian. Date me. Do you know how much popularity you would get?" Joy said, stomping her foot and picking up her jacket.

"That's what girls like you don't get," Fabian sighed, for once giving her more than one syllable, "Some people don't live and breathe off popularity. Like you and your slutty friends. And someday, that realization will hit you like a ton of bricks and you'll be powerless. Not that really had power to begin with."

Joy narrowed her eye and walked away, but looked back. Fabian had gone back to tightening screws like he hadn't ever said anything in the first place.

* * *

"What did she want?" Eddie asks, seeing Joy stalking away.

"Sex, money, power." Fabian shrugged.

Eddie snickered, "That's common knowledge. Seriously?"

"What she always wants." Fabian shrugged, "I just don't understand why it's me."

* * *

Amber lies back on her bed, staring at the plain white ceiling of her bedroom. Her group had ruled freshman year. It was like they'd been there forever. But, she didn't think that Joy believed that there was life after high school.

Every other word out of her mouth was something about how they'd practically be queens by the time they were seniors. But, Amber wanted to be much more than a queen. She wanted to be something in life. She wanted to do something that mattered.

But, Joy had helped her a lot. Before Joy, Amber had no idea how to use things to her advantage. If Joy had never come along, Amber wouldn't be popular despite her beauty. And Joy constantly reminded her of that.

Amber used to do things differently. She spent all of junior high either at school or doing homework. She was smart, but Joy taught her that people didn't care about how smart you were, they care about other stuff. So, Amber was taught how to play dumb. Gone was the Amber Millington with big glasses and braces. The braces came off that summer and Joy introduced her to contacts and high heels.

The old Amber Millington, the one who had smarts as well as beauty, was gone.

Scratch that. The _real _Amber Millington was gone.

* * *

Something was weird.

Mara sat in her bedroom window, counting how many constellations she could find in the sky, when she sees Joy talking to Fabian Rutter.

What? Joy had drilled into Mara, Nina, Patricia, and Amber's heads that Eddie and Fabian were not to be associated with. And there she was, standing in front of Fabian stripping her jacket and speaking to him.

After she stalked away, Mara ran out of the house and up to Joy.

"What was that?" she asked immediately.

"How much did you see?" Joy questioned her eyes wide.

"Enough to know that you've been lying to us." Mara said, crossing her arms, "But he blew you off."

"Look, I can't control how I feel." Joy explained, "I think I love him. I've asked him out so many times but, he turns me down. I think he's really starting to hate me."

Mara stared at her friend, wondering what brought on these feelings. This wasn't typical Joy behavior. Joy was always so put together, but she looked like she was falling apart. Mara pitied her. That was something she never expected.

* * *

The next morning, Patricia lay face up on her bed, texting her boyfriend Jerome. When he phone slips from her hand and falls onto her face.

"Shit!"

"Trix, it's early! I'm trying to sleep!" her twin, Piper, whines from the bed next to Patricia.

"Sorry, Piper. I'll try to be quieter next time I scream in pain. Thanks for your concern by the way!" Patricia snapped.

_Srry babe, I can't. I'm hanging with Alfie later._

Patricia sighed, glancing at the text Jerome had sent her in response to the one she sent him about meeting up later.

Great.

* * *

"Hey there cutie."

Fabian mentally cursed himself for being on Joy's _I Want _list. She took of her jacket and through it over the chair on his porch, like a flag marking that this was Joy's Territory.

"What do you want Joy?" he asked.

"You."

"You know what Joy stop!" Fabian snapped, looking up at her, "I know you're the type of girl who is used to getting everything she wants! Well I'm not some item you find in a store Joy! I'm a human being! You can't have me! You treat the people around you like crap, you boss around your little robots like they're your servants and they let you because they're too dumb to see that you're a superficial bitch!"

"Dumb you say?"

"More like brainwashed," Fabian corrected himself, "Mara was different before you got to her, she wore less make-up. Amber was a straight A student. Nina looked like she didn't double her weight in make-up and dressed differently. Patricia used to wear streaks in her hair. You brainwashed all of them. You should be ashamed. Someday, you'll get what's coming to you though."

Fabian dropped his materials in a bag and began to make his way toward Eddie's house on his motorcycle. Before he put on the helmet, Joy spoke again, "This is your last chance Fabian. I'm giving you one last chance to agree to date me. Don't be stupid. If you say no, I'll find another guy who would be thrilled to be my boyfriend and you'll be stuck as a loser for your whole life!"

"Get over yourself Joy." Fabian said, shaking his head.

* * *

"I say, we do movie night tomorrow." Joy said into her phone, on with all her friends.

"Sure, who's house?" Nina asked.

"You can come by me." Amber offered.

"It's a plan." Patricia smiled.

"We'll come at six-ish." Mara added.

Suddenly, there was a gasp. It was Joy. "What are you doing here?"

There was shuffling, then Joy was screaming. Everyone was yelling her name, asking if she was okay. It all happened so fast.

"Don't do-" Then there was silence. Nothing. Then, the sound of something dropping to the floor.

It took a matter of seconds before they all raced to Joy's house. Her body was gone. The amount of blood splatted on her bed was horrifying. The dagger lying on the floor was just as terrifying. But the scariest part… the note on her pillow.

_She's gone._

* * *

There were cop cars. They were all questioned about what happened. What they hear d over the phone. Mara sat on her porch with the girls, staring at everything. It was like a huge nightmare, one that would never end.

She was declared dead. Too much blood was lost for her to be alive without medical attention. Especially considering the time that had passed and the fact that she hadn't been admitted to any hospitals.

"Guys," Mara said, staring at Fabian –a jacket in his hand- next to Eddie. Suddenly, she burst across her lawn and grabbed a cop. He looked at Fabian as well and nodded, then walked over to him.

"What was that about?" Nina asked.

"I think Fabian's the one who killed her." Mara said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Because that jacket in his hand," Mara cried, "Was Joy's. She was wearing it today. I know because she came to my house to pick up the necklace she left here. And she had it on."

The girls stared at the cops, putting Fabian in a squad car. He was being brought in for questioning.

Nina moved to America the day after the funeral. The body-less funeral that is.

Patricia was shipped off to boarding school.

Mara had to leave that house for a while. She just had to. It was too close to Joy's. She went to live with her aunt in London.

Amber stayed put. Going back to doing nothing but studying all of sophomore year.

And that was the story of how Nina Martin, Mara Jaffray, Amber Millington, and Patricia Williamson began the most terrifying time of their lives.

* * *

**I know I said I wouldn't update but, surprise! A reviewer guessed who the characters were supposed to be and I'll say that there will be no role-filling! It won't follow the plotline very much! Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys!**


	3. F is For Killer

"_Different is good… I like different. This town has too much of the same."_

_-Toby Cavanaugh, Pretty Little Liars _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.  
Dedication: To my sister, for being so totally awesome.**

* * *

_September 3__rd__, 2012 – Present Day_

Nina groaned as she saw Liverpool again. In the small section of it, there were many familiar houses, her old school, and one house that stuck out in particular.

Joy's house.

She bowed her head and closed her window as she approached her new house. The one she would share with her cousin Eddie. After her Gran's death, she no longer had anyone else in America except her aunt. But, her aunt couldn't take her for the same reason she couldn't take Eddie; she was a bit abusive.

So, she would live with her uncle and cousin. As usual, Eddie was on his porch with Fabian, screwing with motorcycle parts.

"Some things never change." Nina shouted to him when she stepped out of the car.

"But apparently you do!" Eddie yelled back, putting down a large piece and reaching out to hug his cousin. "God, it's only been a year and you lost all the clown make-up! Look your dressing like you used to and your hair!"

"Back to its frizzy glory!" Nina smiled.

"Nina Martin?" Fabian piped up from the steps.

"Yep, good to see you too." Nina said in a frightened way, grabbing her stuff from the cab and paying the cabbie before he raced back down the road. She hasn't forgotten what happened the night of Joy's death. He had her jacket. He was across from her house.

"You look like you used to," Fabian commented, before going back to screwing with stuff.

"He hasn't changed has he?" Nina said quietly.

"We never do," Eddie shrugged, "But I'm glad you did."

* * *

Amber smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She spent half of sophomore year studying. But people thought that she was just mourning. When she realized that she owed it to Joy to become a queen by the time she was a senior (like she'd planned) it wasn't hard to come back on top. Her best friend became Piper Williamson and they were the new Queen Bee's.

Amber stalked over to Mick Campbell, leaving Piper to talk to some senior in the park. "Still waiting for Mara?"

"Yeah. How's she holding up?" Mick asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she got back." Amber shrugged.

"You know who else is back in town?" Mick said.

"Patricia. Her twin is my bestie, Mick."

"No, I know you know that," Mick sighed, "I mean Nina Martin. She's staying with that outcast, Sweet."

"Hey, that outcast is her cousin!" Amber argued, stifling a small laugh.

Mick laughed a bit too before adding, "Well it seems like the whole group is back."

"Yeah, except Joy." Amber sighed, "Can you believe it's been a whole year?"

"No." Mick muttered, "It seems like it's been years. But, no one's moved on."

* * *

"Hey! Where is she?"

"Ah, Patricia, look who's back." Eddie commented with a smirk.

"Shut up, slimeball. I'm not looking for you or your mute friend," Patricia said with a quick glance at Fabian, "I'm looking for Nina."

"You seem to be back to your old ways." Eddie smiled, "Like Nina."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," Eddie said, "You're attitude has re-surfaced, you aren't wearing clothes that Joy would wear and let's face it, Joy would not approve of you saying two words to me."

"Would you shut up?"

Eddie, Fabian, and Patricia turned their heads toward the new voice. Amber Millington.

"Has the Princess come to join our little chat?" Eddie asked.

"No, the Princess has come to see Nina. And to kick your ass if you do or say anything stupid." Amber said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever."

"Guys!" Nina shouted, walking from the front door, "What are you- Whoa!"

Everyone watched with something different in their eyes as Nina slipped and fell. Fabian was quick with his reflexes and managed to catch her. Nina was afraid. Eddie was laughing. Patricia watched his every move. Amber was ready to pounce. Mara, who had just arrived, was confused.

"Nina? What's going on?"

Nina quickly got up and took a few steps away from him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Nina nodded quickly and walked over to her friends. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Mara said, but none of their eyes moved from Fabian.

* * *

"So," Nina said. They were all seated at the only restaurant in their area of Liverpool and had begun to discuss some of the stuff they hadn't over the past year, "What did you guys do this year?"

"After staying here for a month," Patricia began, "And picking way too many fights with people who said anything mean or bitchy about Joy, I was shipped off to some boarding school for the year. But it was more like prison if you ask me. What about you Nina?"

"Well, my Gran wanted to be in the house she grew up in because she knew it was almost her… time." Nina said, swallowing back tears, "We made the plans for me to stay with Eddie and his dad when we found out she was almost gone so… I just spent my year in America. I would sometimes lie back in my bed and whisper to Joy about how my day went. I would tell her that I missed her and stuff, you know?"

"I get it," Amber sighed, "I spent the past year here. I go to her grave every day after school and tell her everything I can. All the latest gossip from school – you know she'd want to hear it- and stuff about celebrities. Her headstone is… it's really symbolic about her. It says, _famous in life and in death, she went in a way that we'd always remember. _It's so true. Joy always said that if she died young, she'd want to die in a way that she'd always be remembered."

"I needed to leave," Mara muttered, "I couldn't spend the months after her death across the street from her house. I'd walk outside and see people moving her stuff out and her parents crying and I just couldn't stay. I left for my aunts after a week. I know it would have been pure torture for me if I stayed."

"Speaking of torture," Amber began, looking toward Nina, "How the hell are you going to survive living with that freak always at your place?"

"Eddie lives there Amber…"

"I mean, the freak who's also a murderer."

"He was never actually proven guilty, Amber." Mara commented.

"Mara, he had Joy's jacket." Amber said, "There is no way he could have gotten it without seeing her that night. And there is something you guys don't know yet."

"What?"

"Well, when they took Fabian for questioning… he didn't have any answers." Amber said.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"He doesn't remember anything from that night," Amber said, "His story starts mid-afternoon when he claims that Joy came to his house and forgot his jacket. He sped away to Eddie's, but then came back for a motorcycle part of something. He says he saw Joy's jacket just lying there so he picked it up and intended to bring it over because she lives right next door to Eddie. Then he says once he knocked on her door, everything was a blur."

"Well that's convenient!" Patricia shouted, "It's so obvious that he killed her."

_Beep-beep._

Nina looked at her phone on the table and read her text message.

_F is for killer, bitch. –J_

Nina tossed her phone on the table in fright.

"What is it?" Mara asked.

Patricia snatched the phone off the table, "F is for killer, bitch."

"It's an unknown number." Mara commented, "It could be anybody trying to mess with him and us."

"Well, I think we should show that text to the police! They can track it!"

_Beep-beep._

They all looked down at the noise that came from all their phones.

Patricia looked at hers, _Turn the text in and I'll turn you in. -J _The picture attached, showed Patricia stealing some headphones from a store. She was already on the cops' list for picking fights, her and Joy's shoplifting thing didn't need to be on there too.

Mara's said, _Show the police and Mick or Patricia will never speak to you again. –J _Attached, was a picture of her and Jerome Clarke, kissing. It was a onetime thing! And it was before Joy went missing! She couldn't leak this…

Amber's was vulgar. And scary. _The police find out and so does Mara. –J _The picture beneath showed her and Mick in full lip lock. Mara would kill her. Plain and simple.

Nina's showed no picture, but had enough in a few words for her to never tell anyone anything. _You tell and I smash your innocent Granny's grave. –J _

"We can't tell." Nina said shaking her head. "I'm sorry but we can't."

"Agreed." Amber added.

"Yeah." Mara and Patricia commented.

And once more, there was beeping amongst the tables.

_They say only the good die young. Does that rule apply to me, bitches? –J_

* * *

As the bell rang for first period to begin, the four girls, plus Eddie, Fabian, and Piper walk into class as it begins to blare through the halls. First class, English with Mr. Winkler.

The class was the typical, loud high school class. The four girls all sat together, discussing everything Joy and whoever J was. Suddenly, the whole class was silenced by a young, handsome man who must be their teacher writing on the board. The words etched in white chalk across the board were moving, and true. Such a lesson conceived in little words.

"_You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."_

― _Mae West_

"True or not?" Mr. Winkler asked, and pointed to Amber. "You."

Amber sat up in her seat and looked at the board again, "True I guess."

"You." He continued, pointing at Eddie.

He just shrugged, "I guess it's true."

He asked a few more people, but when he got to Nina she couldn't answer yes or no. "Well, what if we don't live once? What if, we didn't live our life right but we got a second chance? Or how about, we don't get a chance to live life at all? What if our life is cut short? Then what?"

"Then you didn't deserve to live at all." Fabian's low, strong voice came from the back of the room.

Everyone turned, the four girl's eyes narrowing at him. Nina spoke again, more than ready to fight back at Joy's murderer. "And what, per se, your life was cut short by someone else. For doing absolutely nothing. Then what? Doesn't the person who cut the life not deserve to live?"

"Not unless they had reason." Fabian said, "And, they say everything happens for a reason right? So, maybe the person who had they're life cut off had it coming! And maybe some people, are sick and tired of everyone accusing them of doing something they didn't do! Where's a quote for that?!"

"Whoa, guys!" Mr. Winkler cut the fight about to start, "Please, re-take your seats."

Nina and Fabian took one last glare at each other before, sitting back in the seats that they didn't even know they'd evacuated.

* * *

As the bell rang before last period, Nina rushed in, noticing that none of her friends were in that class. Only Eddie, but he was sitting with Fabian. Last period, chemistry.

Nina took a seat in the back, alone.

"Well, I see you've chosen seats." Mrs. Andrews said from the front of the class, "But if I let you choose, someone will get lit on fire so, I'll choose for you."

And in that moment, Nina's greatest nightmare came true.

She was seated next to a killer.

* * *

**Whoa! Intense! Review please!  
Next time… **As Nina begins to warm up to someone she shouldn't, more secrets are piled on her head. And Amber starts to think some not-so-good thoughts and J finds out, more harm can be caused than good.

**Excited yet? Well, guess away guys! Oh and before I forget, I will update Experiences but, this is the chapter that inspired me to write the story in the first place! (you'll be surprised when you read it) but, it has to be perfect so it may be a couple days!**


	4. The People of Interest

"_The Devil has a name and it's Toby!"_

_-Spencer Hastings, Pretty Little Liars_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.  
Dedication: To HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES for being the first reviewer on this story, you're awesome!**

* * *

"Hey guys," Amber said, "Did you hear that pieface98 is changing the name of the city to Rosepool?"

"Yeah," Nina nodded, "The town is still near Liverpool, but is a different town now. It stands alone. Most of it is surrounded by a river, but it's completely hidden by woods and small mountains."

"If her reader's want to know more," Mara added, "They should check out the A/N at the end of the chapter."

"She also would like to thank all her reviewers for supporting her," Patricia continued, "And that she, would like to thank everyone who helped her reach her goal of 250 reviews on her story, The First Experience, and hopes that on this story they could help her reach her next goal of 300 reviews."

* * *

Both Fabian and Nina visibly irritated. Eddie stifled a laugh and Nina glared at him, taking her seat next to Fabian. He scooted as close to the window as possible, so if she ever needed to jump out, she was only on the first floor. She could run if she wanted to.

"Looks like we're lab partners," Fabian mutters, almost angry at her. Like it was somehow her fault.

"Yep."

Nina looked at the clock, itching for this period to be over. She should try and switch seats. She would never be able to concentrate with this _killer _sitting next to her all year!

"That's good."

The voice came out in a whisper. From her lab partner. Nina looked down at what she'd been doodling on her paper. It was just a small doodle of a limp hand, lying on the grass.

"Thanks." Nina said timidly, brushing some of her frizzy hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry about what happened this morning." Fabian whispered, "I was way out of line."

"It's okay," Nina told him, "But, you're right. I mean, people should stop accusing you of… you know. We don't know if you did it."

"If?" Fabian asked, "You still think I did it don't you?"

Nina was saved from answering by the bell ringing, where even though she insulted him in more ways than one, Fabian allowed her to walk out first. From there she thanked him and sprinted home.

* * *

"You have to sit with him in chem?" Amber asked with huge eyes, "What the hell? Don't teachers know that he's a killer? He should be kicked out of school altogether."

"Look, I know that's he's the devil and he should be in jail right now, but I can't do anything about it," Nina sighed, "I talked to Mrs. Andrews already and she said we can't switch seats."

"That old bitch." Patricia muttered.

_Beep-beep._

Nina sighed picking up the text, "Poor Nina, stuck next to my killer. You had it coming bitch –J." Nina read aloud. "God, who the hell could this be?"

"Has it crossed your minds that it could be Joy?" Amber asked.

"Joy is dead, Amber." Mara said.

"They never found her body." Amber told her.

"But Amber," Patricia sighed, "You saw all that blood. There was way too much for her to be alive."

"You're right." Amber muttered, "But… who is it? And how do they know all out secrets?"

"I don't know." Nina said, "But I do know this. I'm seated next to a murderer in chemistry and I insulted him. And yelled at him in first period. And didn't thank him for catching me when I fell of my porch."

"You really piss him off a lot," Mara sighed.

* * *

The next day, Amber sat before class, waiting for Mr. Winkler to get in. She would never admit this out loud, but he was really cute. She couldn't help but develop feelings for him. It was only natural, considering he was very smart and stuff.

"Amber," Mr. Winkler said when he entered, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted a little help with the essay. You know, understanding the quote you wanted us to decipher."

"What didn't you understand?" Mr. Winkler asked, reading the quote at the top of the paper, "_Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple ― Dr. Seuss_. What don't you get, it's mostly straight forward."

"Well," Amber sighed, "Most people would look directly at it and say that it means exactly what it says, like you can be doing your math homework and have the most elaborate question and the answer turns out to be two. I tried to dig deeper. So, I thought, what if people are digging for answers and asking the most ridiculous questions, when the answer was right in front of them all along?"

"So, what you think, is that the quote means that you should stop digging and just look for the answer that's right in front of you?" Mr. Winkler asked, "Look Amber, I know I'm new but I did here about Joy Mercer. Does this have something to do with you and your friends suspecting Fabian? You think that the police keep digging for answers, when you think that Fabian's the only person who could have done it?"

Amber looked at her lap, "Look I know it's mean, but I do believe it. I believe that if he had her jacket and he doesn't remember anything, he's the only person who could have possibly done it."

Amber and Mr. Winkler stopped their conversation when the rest of the students began to file in, "Thank you," Amber said and took her seat.

Soon after the four girls sat down, their phones beeped, "Guys," Mr. Winkler said, "Phones off."

They nodded and silently checked their message.

_Breaking News, bitches. New evidence has been filed against Fabian Rutter. My blood was found on the jacket he had the night I was killed. How are you feeling about that Nina? More evidence against your lab partner. Scared yet? –J._

They all glance at each other, then at the back of the room where Eddie and Fabian sit talking. Then over the loud speaker, there's all the proof they need.

_Fabian Rutter to the office, immediately._

* * *

"Come on guys, there is no way in hell her _blood _could be on that jacket without Fabian coming in, killing her, and taking the jacket that he didn't know had blood on it." Amber said, "Unless Joy had a cutting problem we didn't know about, which is impossible because we all know how happy she was."

"Yeah but, why would he carry around a jacket with blood on it?" Nina asked, "Fabian Rutter isn't stupid."

"Maybe he didn't know there was blood on it," Mara presumed.

They all set their lunch trays down on the table and glanced around the crowded lunch table. Eddie was alone, which meat Fabian had never returned from the office.

"By the way," Amber said, "I don't think I ever told you guys this, but Jerome Clarke, is Fabian's step-brother."

"What?" they all shrieked, Patricia the most surprised of all. Her boyfriend hadn't told her that his dad got married?

"Yeah," Amber said, "And Jerome's dad doesn't approve of Fabian. That's why Eddie and him don't hang around his house as much as they used to. They're always by Eddie."

"Wow," Nina muttered, "But, he had it coming. Killing her and all, no one will ever trust him again."

"I know," Mara sighed.

Suddenly, Amber's phone beeped in her pocket, she took it out and examined the words.

_Crushing on your English teacher? Wow, how bad-ass Amber! I would be proud. –J._

Amber snapped it shut.

"Who was it?" Patricia asked, "J?"

"No," Amber said, "It was my mom."

* * *

"Jerome!" Patricia shouted, stalking over to her boyfriend, "Tell your dad I said congrats!"

"Oh, right, he got married to that killer's mom."

"Jerome you don't tell me anything anymore," Patricia shouted, "So I'm ending this."

"Oh, okay then." Jerome muttered.

"That's it?" Patricia asked, "Why no reaction?"

"I was over you anyway." Jerome said, "That's why I kissed Mara."

"You ass!"

Patricia ran away, her face sad but willing herself not to cry. Her best friend…

"You okay yacker?"

"Get away from me Eddie Kruger!" Patricia shouted.

"First of all, it's Freddie." Eddie smiled, "And I was just being nice."

"Why?"

"Because you looked kind of sad." Eddie shrugged.

"What do you care?" Patricia snapped.

"I just do," Eddie said, "I do have a heart you know!"

"You're right," Patricia sighed, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Eddie told her.

"I guess I'll see you around." Patricia said with a shrug.

* * *

Later, the four girls all sat together in the park, Patricia the last to show up.

"Hey Mara!" she shouted.

"Yeah?" Mara asked, standing up. She was greeted with a slap to the face.

"Jesus Patricia, what the hell was that for?" she shrieked.

"Oh shit!" Eddie shouted as he walked past them, Fabian trailing behind him.

"That was for kissing my boyfriend," Patricia shouted, then hugged her, "And that was for kissing my boyfriend."

"I'm so confused." Mara said, clutching her face, "How did you find out?"

"He told me when I was dumping him," she shrugged, "I'm pissed, but its okay because I slapped you."

"God," Mara muttered.

"Excuse me?" said a police officer coming over to them, "I'm Sergeant Roebuck, I would like to speak to Nina Martin."

"That's me," Nina smiled.

"Can I see that bracelet you've got?" he asked.

"Sure…" Nina asked, unclipping her bracelet. It was made by Mara one day, it was just a simple Chinese staircase, but Mara had gone the extra mile and tied on clasps. Nina watched with confusion as the Sergeant put her bracelet in a bag labeled, _evidence._

He thanked them and walked away, then came the beep of four cell phones.

_Breaking News, bitches. The police received an anonymous tip ;) telling them to check Nina Martin's bracelet for clues in my murder. –J_

* * *

**Next time… **Nina becomes a person of interest in Joy's murder and grows surprisingly close to the other person of interest… And when they girls try to get the texts traced by a friend, they are only led back to nothing.

**Okay! I changed the name because it needed to be a different city! Rosepool does not exist, I just meshed the Pretty Little Liars town (Rosewood) with Liverpool!**


	5. Keep Your Enemies Close

"_You know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery."_

_-Spencer Hastings, Pretty Little Liars_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own House of Anubis.  
Dedication: To JustineHoA for being an awesome reviewer!**

* * *

Nina lay face down on her bed, bawling her eyes out, while her friends sat around her giving comforting words. Not that anything could be comforting.

The police had dubbed her a person of interest. They found fibers from the jacket that Fabian had and bits of her blood. Joy's blood. They assume that either she was working with Fabian or had planted the jacket.

"If it makes you feel any better, they haven't cleared Fabian." Patricia said to her, "The police gave him that thing last night, that thing around his ankle. He's not allowed to leave Rosepool or the thing zaps that crap out him and sends out some kind of signal."

"Well," Nina said, "If they did that to him, it's just a matter of time before they do it to me."

"No, Nina," Mara sighed, "Fabian's the guilty one!"

"Guys just shut up!" Nina shouted, "We've all been believing that he's guilty and what if he's not! Do you think he felt this way?"

Nina got up and brushed out her hair, threw it up in a ponytail, and grabbed a bag from her closet.

"Where are you going?" Patricia asked her.

"To clear my head," Nina muttered, "Thank you guys for being there for me, but I have to have a little time to think."

* * *

Minutes later, Nina arrived at a studio. A personal studio. Her Gran left her money and specified that Nina use it to get a personal studio to practice her dancing. Nina had done a lot of dancing in America, even had a trainer. She was –as he trainer put it- a natural. Amazing. Born to be on the dance floor.

After learning some basic moves and numbers, her instructor advised that she start with some intermediate numbers instead of the beginner ones. So she did and they gave her somewhat of a challenge but, she sailed through them after a while.

She danced mostly freestyle, but she dabbled in ballet and jazz numbers too.

Being on the floor again, definitely cleared her head. She almost forgot about everything.

Almost.

* * *

As usual Mr. Winkler was writing a quote on the board when the class entered. The all silenced, anticipating what the it was today. The class had begun to enjoy this part of the day. Especially when they could relate to the quote.

"_Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could. Some blunders and absurdities no doubt crept in; forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day. You shall begin it serenely and with too high a spirit to be encumbered with your old nonsense."_

― _Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"What does this quote mean, do you think?" Mr. Winkler asked. The class knew not to raise their hands anymore, Mr. Winkler picked whoever he wanted. "Fabian?"

Fabian examined the quote again then spoke, "Umm… I think it means that what happens, happens. There isn't anything you do about them once they happen and you have to forget about all the crap. New days come alone and you just have to just live it like nothing ever happened."

Mr. Winkler smiled, "Excellent." He glanced around the room again, "Nina?"

Nina was startled by her name being called and dropped her pen on the ground. She quickly picked it up and began to answer, "I-I guess I think that what Fabian said was absolutely right."

"You guess you think that?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"No," Nina said shaking her head, "I know he's right. People sometimes dwell on things in the past like they are everything about their future. And some things are but, the things that aren't should be forgotten, not dwelled on. People have to move on."

"Very good," Mr. Winkler smiled, "Now, who's ready to begin Romeo and Juliet?"

* * *

The day progressed, and soon enough Nina was in Chemistry. She sat down –still rather close to the window- and looked toward Fabian, "Hey."

He nodded his head toward her. She tried to make conversation, "So, you know I liked to doodle in my notebook. What do you like to do?"

"Take up room on your porch," he joked with a smile. "But that's pretty much my whole life. I'm sure doodling isn't yours. What is?"

Nina smiled, "I dance. But never competitively. I feel like, if I do, I'll lose how it feels to really dance. I've known girls who do."

"My sister used to dance." Fabian smiled, "You remember Rose, right?"

"Yeah, Austin had the biggest crush on her." Nina laughed, speaking of her older brother who was off at college at the moment. "Where is Rosie going to school?"

"Uh… Oxford." He smiled. "Blaine and Austin were best friends, weren't they?"

It was true, they're two older brothers were as tight as a corset. Growing up across from each other (well, from the age of thirteen for Austin and ten for Nina) does that to you.

Before Nina became friends with Joy, Fabian and Nina were actually good friends. That was until Joy came along and took Nina. Also, Fabian began to understand what had happened with his father.

His father left him, before Fabian was even born. When Fabian's mom was seventeen she got pregnant. The guy had graduated and went to a different college before she'd gotten the chance to tell him. His mom had forgotten his last name. As soon as Fabian was old enough to understand, he began to think of himself as a mistake. Not meant to be in the world at all.

"Yeah," Nina smiled, "They were. And still are. They're dorm mates at UCL."

"I know." Fabian laughed.

Fabian's mom wasn't exactly a prude in high school, managing to have twins at fifteen and then him at seventeen. Fabian never expressed his feelings about being a mistake to his siblings, although he often wondered if they felt the same way. But how could they? They were both accepted into some of the top schools in England. And of course, they were never a person of interest in a murder investigation.

"Do you believe what the police think?" Nina asked.

Fabian's smiled died, "You mean, about how they think you may have planted the jacket in my house?"

"Yeah."

"No." Fabian muttered, "That's one part of that night I do remember. She left the jacket on my porch."

"Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Nina muttered, "For believing that you were guilty. People are like rivers, they try to think of the route with least resistance. They believed you were guilty because it seemed like the easiest answer."

Fabian smiled, before Mrs. Andrews began the lesson.

"Now, your first paper is due Friday so you and your partner will have to meet up somewhere to work."

"You want to meet at The Rosepool Grill, tomorrow?" Nina asked, "After school?"

"Yeah," Fabian agreed, "Three-fifteen, maybe?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Guys!" Patricia shouted, "I'm telling you, I spoke to Eddie in History and he said that if he had the phone, he can trace a text. He's good with that stuff."

"I know," Nina sighed, "I was thinking the same thing."

The girls soon agreed and Eddie took some time and traced the texts.

"So, where are they coming from?" Patricia asked.

"When I saw the number, I knew I recognized it." Eddie said. "So I plugged it into my phone and well… Nina it traced back to your old number."

"What?" Nina asked, pushing Eddie out of the way, she checked the number. "Who the hell has my old phone?"

"Great, we're screwed." Amber muttered.

"Okay," Eddie said, turning in his desk chair, "What is this about?"

Before they could open their mouths, they received texts.

_Clue him in and Nina's out of a cousin. –J._

They looked at each other and Nina shook her head, "Nothing."

* * *

**Next time… **As Nina's relationship with Fabian becomes something more that lab partners and the rest of the girls still believe that he's a murderer, Nina soon learns that she is about to add another secret to her list. And Amber is put between a rock and a hard place when J threatens her with her worst secret.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Girls Who Betray

"_Part of me thinks this is really self-destructive behavior. Most of me just thinks it's really hot."_

_-Spencer Hastings, Pretty Little Liars_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To Keegan Allen, who plays Toby Cavanaugh on Pretty Little Liars, for just being totally awesome :)**

* * *

"Have you been crying?" Fabian asked Nina when she arrived for their study date.

"No," Nina said, "I mean, yes, but not over anything important. I was watching _The Hunger Games _and I just cried throughout the whole second half, after Rue dies."

"Rue dies?" Fabian shouted, "Way to spoil the ending."

"Oh my god, you haven't- I am so sorry!"

Fabian laughed as he nudges her shoulder, "I'm just kidding. I have no interest in watching a cat make-out with pita bread."

Nina slaps him in the shoulder at this comment, and then goes into a fit of laughter, "I d-don't remember you being so funny."

"I don't remember you being so beautiful," Fabian said instinctively, and they both stop for a moment, before turning away from each other and blushing a deep shade of red. "So, uh, you're a _Hunger Games _fan."

"Die hard," Nina smiled.

"There's actually going to be a screening of the film tomorrow night at the theater on Eighth Street. There showing special features and interviews with the cast. You wanna… maybe go together?" Fabian asked.

"I thought you couldn't stand to watch a cat make-out with pita bread." Nina smiled, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Well, I guess I should see what everyone is talking about." Fabian shrugged, "Wouldn't want to be out of the loop."

Nina gives him a 100-watt smile, "Okay Fabian Rutter, you've got yourself a date."

* * *

Amber walks through the cold December air, staring at the J text she just received.

_Tell Jason how you feel, or I tell the world. –J_

Amber sighed as she sat down on a park bench. She wasn't thinking much of Jason lately. She really couldn't get her mind off of Mick. Mara had kissed Jerome, but Mick had been nothing but faithful to her. Sure she and him kissed once but, it was a dare. And it didn't last more than five seconds, no tongue, nothing.

But Amber couldn't help but feel sparks. She knew she couldn't betray her best friend, but when she looked at Mick she felt like she was lying to him every time she opened her mouth.

And now she had to deal with _this. _How the hell was she going to open her mouth and tell her teacher that she had a crush on him? She would never be able to look at him again.

"You okay Amber?"

No, no! Not Mick!

"Fine, Mick." Amber sighed, "Just… thinking."

"What about?" he asked, his icy blue eyes drilling into her head. She always stared into them, willing herself not to get lost in the endless, clear blue stream colored eyes. Mick dove head first into Amber's big, dark grey eyes. He was afraid of those grey eyes. He though he was betraying Mara just looking at them.

"Joy, my friends… everything." Amber sighed, moving her ring in circles around her fingers, "My parents. My mum."

"Amber," Mick said, taking her delicate, soft hand in his, "You know that your mum didn't mean to hurt you. And her divorce with your dad certainly isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." Amber muttered, slipping her hand away from his.

"Ambs," he sighed, turning her back toward him and taking her hand in both of his again, "You can't blame yourself for that. I spent three years believing that my parents' split was my fault, but you know who helped me get through it?"

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

Mick smiled, "Yeah. Of course, you didn't know you were helping me. Remember, after we kissed at the party, you told me that you blamed yourself for your parents' break up and you said it was because they always argued about money, and you spent so much on shoes?"

"Yeah, and it's true."

"No, it's not. You made me realize that I was being ridiculous when I thought it was my fault." Mick said.

"Are you saying I'm ridiculous?" Amber asked, her lips quirking upward in an attempt to hide her giggles.

"Yes!" Mick laughed, "So admit it! Admit that you're being ridiculous!"

"I'm ridiculous!" Amber shouted, loud enough that people across the street gave her weird looks.

Mick laughed at her and she whacked his shoulder, "See? I'm glad I can get you laughing again."

Amber smiled, "You always knew how to do that Mick. You aren't just some dumb jock you know."

"I know," Mick sighed, "And you're not just some self-absorbed cheerleader."

Amber smirked, "I don't know about that."

"Yes you do," Mick smiled, and before he could do anything, he was kissing Amber. They both couldn't resist themselves as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Amber's arms snaked around Mick's neck and his rested on her waist, pulling her closer to him. When the two realized what was going on they instantly broke apart.

"Mick, I-"

"No, it was my fault, I-… I have to go." Mick promptly got up and left, leaving Amber alone.

And of course, she gets a text.

_You don't have to tell Jason… if you tell Mara what you've been doing with her boyfriend ;) –J_

Amber gasped at the picture at the bottom, of her and Mick, just moments ago. She looked around and tried to spot someone, and she did.

A figure, dressed completely in black, complete with a ski mask hiding their identity was waving at her. She was too scared to do anything but run the other way.

* * *

"Come on Eddie!" Patricia shouted, "These can't be coming from Nina's old phone!"

"That's only number I can connect it too." Eddie sighed, "Patricia, maybe if I knew what this was about, I could help you."

"I can't tell you." Patricia muttered, "It's not safe."

"Look, yacker, you can tell me. Especially if it's putting you in danger. I can protect you. I've told you before, I care about you." Eddie told her, scooting closer to her on the couch, placing on hand on her leg.

"You don't know me at all," Patricia said.

"I know more that you think." Eddie said, leaning closer to her.

"I'm very complex."

"Then I'd like to learn." Eddie smiled. "You free Saturday? We can go see a concert in Liverpool. You like Sick Puppies?"

"I love Sick Puppies!" Patricia shouted, "How did you get those tickets?"

"My dad runs the theater they're playing at, he got four tickets free. So, we've got two more, you know anybody who might be interested? I would say Fabian could come but, he hates Sick Puppies, despite my best attempts to convert him." Eddie smiled.

"No, none of my friends like them either." Patricia sighed, "I guess it's just you and me."

"Pity," Eddie smirked.

* * *

Mara smiled as she sat in the back row of a screening of _The Hunger Games. _She'd been looking forward to this. She loved the movie and couldn't wait to see all the extras. She watched lots of people pile in, but two stuck out in particular.

Nina.

With Fabian.

As in, Fabian _Rutter. _The killer.

Was she completely _insane_?

Suddenly, her night got a lot more interesting.

* * *

"I cannot, believe you did that!" Nina laughed, as Fabian explained what he'd done to Eddie when they went to sit on the dock by the pier.

"No offence, but Eddie was just _asking _to be pushed in." Fabian snickered, remembering the look on Eddie's face when he emerged from the water.

"So, what time does this thing start?" Nina asked.

"About… now." Fabian said, as the movie began.

* * *

Mara could barely focus on the movie. She was too busy watching Fabian and Nina with a close eye. How could Nina just sit there with a _killer's arm around her neck? _That girl needed to be admitted to some kind of mental hospital.

Her phone vibrated and she expected a text from J, but instead it was only Amber.

_Mara, we need to talk, ASAP._

Mara took a final glance at Fabian and Nina, before leaving the room and texting Amber back.

_I know, I'll meet you at your house in ten minutes._

* * *

"Amber, what's this about?" Mara asked when she got in, hoping Amber already found out about Fabian and Nina. The thought of having to say it out loud made her sick to her stomach.

"I kissed Mick." Amber shouted, not adding anything else before Mara spoke.

"What?" Mara asked, truly stunned, "Amber, how could you?"

"I don't know!" Amber yelled, "I-I just feel so attracted to him and for a year I've been able to resist but… now I just can't! And you have Jerome, or you kissed him!"

"But, Mick was everything to me!" Mara argued.

"You said was!"

"I meant is!"

"Mara, we both know you're losing interest." Amber sighed.

Mara picked up her purse, prepared to leave. "I can't believe we were ever friends!" She shouted before leaving.

Amber sat on her bed, not surprised when he phone went off.

_Here's the next part, tell Mick about Jerome. After that, he's all yours :) You're welcome. –J_

* * *

**Next time**… Mara avoids Mick like the plague and Mick assumes that Amber told her on purpose, does Amber retaliate by telling him about Jerome? Patricia and Eddie grow extremely close, but does Eddie help her with answers?

"_Who was that?" Eddie asked._

"_Who was what?" Patricia said, confused as she looked over her shoulder._

"_I just saw someone in a black hoodie, watching us."_

And when Nina and Fabian get a little too close, Nina realizes that she needs to keep him a secret.


	7. My Pain is Your Pain

"_Top or bottom? Just kidding."_

_-Toby Cavanaugh, Pretty Little Liars_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Pre-Note: Guys, was the last chapter bad? I didn't get as many reviews as I expected and I'm just confused. Every other chap got like, ten reviews and the last one didn't get half that. If you didn't like the chap, give me some constructive criticism! No flames though!**

* * *

Amber sighed as she awoke the next day, remembering her argument with Mara. She knew that today was Friday, and she should be happy that she would have the weekend to do what she wanted but… knowing that she was fighting with her best friend kind of put a damper on that.

She got dressed and walked downstairs, spotting her father in the kitchen making pancakes. She smiled, "Hey daddy."

"Hey Princess," he beamed, kissing her forehead, "You want a pancake?"

"Yeah," she said, grabbing some milk and a fork and knife, "Mum called."

"I know, I heard." He muttered, "What did she say?"

"She likes Manchester. Her apartment is nice and she wants me and Noah to come visit soon." Amber sighed, "But I don't know if I can. Noah can go."

"Noah can go where?" Her brother, Noah, asked, walking into the kitchen, fully dressed.

"To visit your mother." Their dad explained.

"Not without Amber I'm not." He shrugged. At fourteen, he understood what was going on, and sided with his father. He didn't think that his parents arguing should have anything to do with his mum cheating on him.

"You want a ride to school?" Amber smiled at him. He and Amber were close, which their father liked.

"Yeah, thanks Ambs."

* * *

"Lift your leg a little higher."

The voice startled Nina a bit, but she knew who it was. She was just a bit scared again, when she felt his strong hands gently lift her leg a bit. Nina was in her studio, staring at Fabian's reflection in the mirror. His hands moved around her waist and she lost all balance and control, turning around and kissing him. The room was silent, all you could hear was the occasional separation of their lips. Fabian hands trailed down Nina's spine and back up again, as Nina weaved her fingers through Fabian's hair, keeping a steady grip on the back of his head. Nina smiled a bit as she remembered last night, after the movie.

"_You liked it, admit it!" Nina laughed, as Fabian walked her back to her door._

"_Okay, okay! It was no Twilight, but it wasn't the best movie ever." Fabian compromised, his fingers beginning to intertwine in Nina's._

"_We should do this again sometime," Nina smiled, "I liked spending time with you."_

"_Me too," Fabian said, "Maybe, we can see a movie or something tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah," Nina sighed as she reached her house. "Goodnight Fabian."_

"_Sleep well, Nina." He smiled as they stood face to face in the door way. Slowly, Fabian brought his face down to Nina's, as she made her way up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips met in the middle in a slow, deep kiss. Fabian's hands cupped Nina's cheeks as Nina played with the ends of hair on the back of his neck. She smiled as she backed away from the kiss._

"_Goodnight."_

Nina shivered a bit, as Fabian's fingers once again trailed down her back. He smiled at the reaction he got from her and pulled his lips away, "Morning."

"How did you know I was here?" Nina asked, a smile on her lips.

"I tried your house and Eddie told me you were here." Fabian smiled, "I told him I needed you for the lab." He said as he began kissing her bare shoulders. Her spaghetti strapped shirt allowed him immediate access to her shoulders and neck.

His kisses made Nina slip from her stress a bit. Forgetting about J, being a person of interest, and keeping her grades up for a moment. It was all just piling on top of her. On top of it all, she'd been dancing so much lately that she was starting to get a little sore.

"We have to get to school," Nina said, pulling away from him a bit. He gave her a small smile.

"You want a ride?" he asked, "My motorcycle is outside."

Nina nodded, grabbing her bag and slipping her shirt back on over her tank top and putting on her jacket.

* * *

"Patricia!" Eddie shouted down the hallway, racing to get to her, "You excited for tomorrow?"

"Totally!" Patricia exclaimed, "I've never seen them live before!"

"They're awesome live!" Eddie yelled, "You're gonna love it!"

"Amber!" Mick said as he approached her locker, "Mara won't speak to me, did you tell her?"

* * *

Amber looked at her feet, "I couldn't lie to her Mick. But, I told her that I kissed you, not the other way around. Which is technically true."

"Amber," Mick sighed, "I want to be with you, but you've got to give me time with Mara."

Amber bit her lip as she remembered J's text, "Mick?"

"Yeah Ambs?"

"Mara. Cheated. On. You." Amber said slowly, "With Jerome Clarke."

"What?"

Amber held back tears, "I'm sorry."

And with that Amber ran away.

* * *

"Hey bro," Jerome said, approaching Fabian, "Where were you this morning?"

"Places." Fabian answered simply, putting things in his locker. Nina was gone to her first class, leaving Fabian alone as the hallways emptied.

"Killing more innocent girls?"

"Would you back off, you ass?" Fabian asked, ignoring him as her smirked at him.

"Why? You gonna make me your next victim?"

"Shut up." Fabian muttered.

Jerome smacked Fabian's books from his hand and held him by the shoulders against his locker, "Admit that you killed her."

"I don't remember anything, Jerome! Let me go!" Fabian shouted as Jerome's hands clutched his neck.

"Hey back off!" Eddie yelled from the end of the hallway, grabbing Jerome and tossing him off Fabian.

"What is your problem?" Fabian shouted, rubbing his neck, "We're supposed to be brothers!"

"You killed her! My ex-girlfriend's best friend! For all I know, she could have been next!" Jerome yelled.

"What do you care about Patricia?" Eddie shouted.

"I don't, I care about Mara." Jerome answered calmly, "And I'm scared for myself, living with a murderer."

"You know what?" Fabian shouted, "I'm done here, I'm leaving Rosepool."

"Fabian stop!" Eddie shouted, "Stay at my place for a while."

Fabian nodded. The two took a final glance at Jerome before heading off.

* * *

"Nina what is that? It smells like shit." Patricia commented as they all sat in Amber's room.

"Pain cream." Nina muttered, putting more on.

"For what?" Amber asked.

"Pain…"

"What's wrong?" Mara questioned.

"I've been dancing some harder numbers so I'm a bit sore." Nina sighed. "So, I heard you're going out with Eddie."

"Yeah," Patricia smiled.

"I've kind of been seeing… Fabian." Nina muttered.

"Are you nuts?" Mara asked, "He's a killer!"

"No, he's not, really! He's innocent!"

"Nina, be careful." Amber said, "He could be dangerous."

"He's not though," Nina smiled, "He's so gentle."

Patricia smirked, "How adorable."

"Look I'm just trying to be happy," Nina smiled, "And he makes me happy."

_Beep-beep._

All four girls glance at their phones.

_Amber: The Betrayer. Tells her friends boyfriends about how they cheated on them. Nina: The Dare Devil. Dating my killer. Mara: The Boy-Magnet. Pick one. Mick or Jerome? Patricia: The Romantic. Do you like Eddie? –J_

Nina couldn't take the stress. She chucked her cell phone at the wall, allowing it to shatter.

* * *

The next day, Nina was exchanging books at her locker, when she noticed a note.

_You really think breaking your phone will make me go away? I'm everywhere bitch. –J_

Suddenly, Nina felt a sharp pain in her side, where she'd been cramping. But this wasn't going away, only growing stronger. She screamed in pain, dropping to the floor. She knew that the hallways were empty, since school ended already. But she was saved.

By someone in a black hoodie.

* * *

**Next time**… Nina's ulcer sends a wake-up call to the four girls, who begin to realize that their battle with J is one that can affect everyone around them.

_"Who was that?" Eddie asked._

_"Who was what?" Patricia said, confused as she looked over her shoulder._

_"I just saw someone in a black hoodie, watching us."_


	8. I Love You, So Get Out of Here

_**Spencer**: Please, if you love my sister you won't do this!  
**Ian**: I'm doing this because I love her.  
-Pretty Little Liars, For Whom the Bell Tolls, Season One_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Or Pretty Little Liars for that matter…  
Dedication: Everyone who reviewed later chapter, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Wait, I'm confused," Amber muttered to Nina who had her hands folded in her lap in a hospital bed, "I thought you had an ulcer."

"Sort of." Mara sighed, glaring at Amber, "She was under so much stress, that her body mimicked the symptoms, without actually giving her an ulcer. It doesn't typically happen, so Nina is actually really lucky."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Nina said, holding her thumb out at the three girls. They each got a closer look, realizing that J had painted _–J _on Nina's thumb in black nail polish, "I think J was the one who found me in the school. He, she, or whatever, was in a black hoodie."

"When I got a J text once, someone in a black hoodie and ski mask was waving at me." Amber explained.

"So, let me get this straight," Patricia exclaimed, "J of all people saved you?"

"I guess." Nina shrugged, "Did any of you tell Fabian?"

"We don't talk to him Nina…" Amber muttered.

"Good," Nina sighed, "You can't tell him."

"Why not?" Patricia asked.

"Because he doesn't need to know." Nina explained, "I got this text from J a couple minutes ago."

She handed her phone to Amber who read the text aloud, "All's fair in love and murder. I need you alive, but I have no use for Fabian. –J."

"What does that even mean?" Patricia asked.

"I think it means that J needs me to be alive for some reason but, he, she, it could kill Fabian if they wanted to." Nina sighed, "So, I'm putting him in danger just by getting close to him."

"Doesn't that apply to all of us?" Amber asked, "What about Mick and Jerome and Eddie?"

"Fabian has something to do with all of this," Nina explained, "J seems to think that Fabian killed Joy, or is trying to frame him, Mick, Jerome, and Eddie have nothing to do with J. J doesn't care about them at the moment, so their safe. For now. But, Fabian, we need to drive him out of Rosepool."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Mara asked, "You really seemed to like him."

"I love him," Nina admitted, a tear rolling down her face, "That's why I'm doing this. And I have a plan. But, we have to wait awhile before it goes into action."

"When can you come back to school?" Amber asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Nina sighed, "They got me on some stress pills or some crap like that. I can go home later."

* * *

"No Nina," Mr. Winkler said the next day in class, as he took attendance, "Eddie, where is Nina, she's been out for two days?"

"She's visiting America for something," Eddie covered, having discussed the cover with Nina and the other girls. He didn't like lying to Fabian, but he had to apparently.

When the bell rang for class to end, Mr. Winkler called Fabian aside.

"Yes, sir?" Fabian asked, leaning against a desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about your story, the one you were assigned to write last week. I just read yours and I had a few questions," he said, "The story was supposed to be something about you and yours was… interesting."

"Every bit of it was true." Fabian muttered.

"Now, your story didn't exactly end in happily ever after now did it? It was actually quite… sad."

"Well that's my life," Fabian snapped, "Sad and depressing."

"You were different when you came into school in September. In the past four months, you changed quite a lot. You seem a little happier." Mr. Winkler commented, "What changed?"

"I met someone who makes life worth living." Fabian shrugged, "When I'm with her, she gives me something else to think about besides my dad leaving me and my mom and being the mistake that I am. She makes me think about other things."

"Like what?"

"A future." Fabian said, "A future with her and my own future."

"Do you mind if I ask who it is?" Jason asked.

Fabian smiled, "Nina Martin."

"The one you got into a screaming match with on the first day?" Jason laughed.

Fabian smiled, "Things changed. We became lab partners actually."

"You said she makes you forget, have you told her that?" Jason wondered.

"My past is dark, Mr. Winkler." Fabian glared, "She doesn't need to know that. My mum was, well for lack of a better word, a stupid slut. She slept with whatever guy she could get her hands on and ended up pregnant twice. Twice. Two different guys. So I have two half siblings. On March 8th, sixteen years ago she had me. I was her biggest mistake. You know why? Because I have no idea if I killed Joy. I don't. I don't remember anything from that night. For all I know, I could have killed her. She and some idiot guy, made a potential killer."

Jason looked startled, "What was your mother's name?"

"Elizabeth Rutter, why?"

"Just curious." Jason shrugged, "Look Fabian, I think you should talk to Nina."

Fabian looked out the window for a moment, then back at Jason, "No."

* * *

Nina looked around carefully as she walked through school, making sure Fabian wasn't in sight. She entered Mr. Winkler's room and shut the door.

"Nina! You're back!" Mr. Winkler smiled, "Can I help you?"

"It's about Fabian," Nina said, looking straight at him.

"How did you know?" Jason asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I had my suspicions and they only grew stronger when Eddie told me about the story he wrote for this class. But I want to hear it from you." Nina said.

"It's true," Jason sighed, "Fabian is my son. But I didn't find out until today. Elizabeth was… the love of my life. But my family wouldn't let us be together. We came from different sides, my family rich and hers not."

"Mr. Winkler, I love Fabian," Nina said, "That's why I need him out of Rosepool. I need him to leave and not know why until he's gone."

"I'm confused Nina."

"You heard about Joy right?" Nina asked, staring out the window and not at him.

"Of course."

"She was my best friend, but she was also my worst enemy. Someone, is holding some secrets over my head that could hurt me and they are… threatening me. They have the power to hurt anyone they want. I can't let Fabian get close to me, or he'll get hurt too."

"Nina-"

"Tell him you're his father. It'll be the tipping point for his leaving." Nina told him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Tipping point?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I'm going to do something too."

* * *

"Hi, Mara."

"Mick."

"You can't blame Amber." He pleaded, "I kissed her and I have feelings for her, but I know you kissed Jerome and it doesn't matter because I cheated too."

Mara looked at the floor, "I guess we really bring out the worst in each other."

Mick smiled, "It was fun Mars."

Mara grinned, hugging her ex-boyfriend before whispering in his ear, "Go to her, Mick."

Mara smiled as Mick ran off in search of Amber, then turned to her phone and texted Nina.

_Heading in your direction, still at school. I'll text you when I'm there._

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." Nina said to Fabian as they approached her door. She'd spotted Mara a distance behind them and she knew that it was time.

"It was nothing," Fabian smiled, "You seem a bit off, though. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Nina sighed, "Eddie told me that you were supposed to stay here."

"Well, I was. But they we figured unless I'm staying in your room, there was no space so I'm staying at a motel." Fabian said.

Nina glanced at Mara over her shoulder and choked back tears as she leaned into Fabian. She knew that it was their last kiss and had told Mara to give her a moment, to make the most of it. But the moment felt short, as Mara shouted;

"Nina, what are you doing?"

Nina broke away from him and choked back tears as she spat out the lines she planned to say to keep him safe, "What you told me to!"

"When I said keep your enemies close, I didn't mean that close!" Mara said, putting her acting skills to the test.

"What the hell is she talking about Nina?" Fabian asked, visibly hurt.

"What I'm talking about," Mara shouted, stepping up, "Is Nina getting close to you so we can get you to admit that you killed Joy!"

Tears fell from Nina's eyes as Fabian turned to her, "Is that true?"

Nina broke down completely as she chokes out, "Yes."

Fabian paled and backed up down the steps, "I trusted you."

Nina put her hand over her mouth as she choked back sobs. "I'm sorry."

Fabian just shook his head and took off.

Mara wrapped her arms around her friend as she sobbed uncontrollably. There was nothing that could make this any worse. She was slightly comforted when she remembered the letter Mr. Winkler would give to Fabian before he left.

* * *

"Fabian!"

"Mr. Winkler?" Fabian asked, his arms crossed on a park bench. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, there's something I have to tell you." Jason sighed.

"What?"

Jason took a deep breath, "Ummm, I've never said this to anyone before so… I don't know how to say it. Umm, Fabian," Jason put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm your father."

Fabian shook his head, "Today really is a day for finding out overwhelming shit."

"Fabian I-"

"Save it," Fabian spat. Throwing the backpack he had over his back and getting on his motorcycle, "You know I was going to leave today, but then I came here and thought _why leave? _But you just gave me the perfect reason to find life elsewhere."

Fabian tossed something to the ground and Jason stopped him, "Wait, Fabian. Take this." He handed him and envelope and Fabian took it, despite the fact that it was Nina's handwriting. But then he was gone.

Jason picked up what he tossed and his eyes bulged, and he ran to find Nina.

* * *

Hours later, Fabian sat against a tree in a deep wood outside Liverpool, reading Nina's letter.

_Dear Fabian, _

_It was true. When Mara came over and saw us kissing her shock was caused by the exact reason you expected. I did (and until very recently) believe that you killed Joy. I'm so sorry that I did. I never meant to hurt you. Especially after you confided in me about so many things, even if those things were from when we were younger, it still mattered. About the way people accused you, how they crossed to the other side of the street when you walked by and how that hurt, and about your dad (from when we were young). I don't believe that you're a mistake Fabian (Eddie told me about that). I don't think that us being together was a mistake. But you definitely deserve better than me. Someone who won't lie to you the way I did. See, when Mara came over, everything was planned. I'll explain why later. You deserve someone who won't keep you a secret for as long as I did. I made a lot of mistakes in my life. I befriended someone who never liked me for me, only someone she could turn me into. I wasn't honest to myself and my family, which is one of my biggest regrets. Because people don't last forever, I learned that the hard way. When Joy was around, I treated you like someone who wasn't worth anything. I think that was one of my biggest mistakes. I think you're worth more than anyone I've ever known. I have never met someone so honest and good-hearted in my life. But you? I can only think of one mistake you ever made. And that's believing that you were a mistake. You really are worth wild Fabian. You've kept to yourself your entire life because you didn't know what an amazing person, friend, and boyfriend you could be. People do make mistakes Fabian. The human-being is prone to it. But as you said on the first day, everything happens for a reason. So, is anything really a mistake? No. I know you aren't Joy's murderer. I know that a lot of people believe you are. I did. My friends did. They're all idiots. Stupid, idiotic people who are just pointing fingers at someone who seems guilty. But you know they're just happy is wasn't them. But you should never judge a book by its cover. I learned that from you, Fabian. I have to be honest. When I first learned that you were my chemistry partner I wasn't a hundred percent thrilled. Okay, I was terrified. I believed that you had killed the girl I thought was my best friend. But you really opened my eyes. You proved to me that sometimes, things aren't always as they seem. I know you can't remember that night, so I never asked any questions. And I do have a lot. God, I'm rambling. Well the reason I wrote this to you was to tell you that we can't be together. There is so much I can't tell you, but in short terms; it's not safe for you to be with me. That's why Mara and I planned everything. And, I found out about Jason being your dad earlier and told him that for your safety, you needed to be out of Rosepool. You deserve someone who can keep you safe Fabian. I can't. There's someone who has something against me and if you get too close to me, they can kill you. You aren't the reason we can't be together. I am. If anything, I'm a mistake. I'm not right for you Fabian. I wish I was. I wish that I could pull away from you completely, make you forget me. That would be safest. But what's done is done and I can't take it back. I'm so grateful for the time I had to spend with you. But it could never be the same again. There's still a killer out there and if we don't stay away from each other, you're the next target. So please Fabian, for your sake, forget about me. We can't be together. It's the saddest, most heartbreaking impossibility. I think that the time I spent with you made me grow so irrevocably in love with you, but forget me. But I can never forget you. Remember the love I have for you, but forget me. Maybe, someday, if things ever get back to normal, we can be together. But until then forget me, but remember I love you._

_With All My Heart Forever,  
Nina_

* * *

"Nina!" Jason shouted to Mara and Nina, who were sitting on their front steps.

"Is he gone?" Nina choked out.

"Yes," he said, "But he left this."

He gave her what Fabian had tossed aside and like Jason, Nina's eyes bulged.

It was his ankle tracker.

"Nina," Jason said, "If he ever does come back, he'll be put in jail."

* * *

**Next time**… Two months has gone by since Fabian left, but J has only grown more impatient.  
_"We have to find out who J is or we're all screwed!"  
"Nina no!"  
"This is the only way!"  
_The part one finale of Who's the Enemy… epic, thrilling, will J be revealed?


	9. Leaving a Trail of Blood

"_You think the truth is this big shiny disco ball of purity then go ahead and try it. See what it gets you. Telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how I ended up where I did. Take it from me; you're always better off with a really good lie."_

_-Alison DiLaurentis, Pretty Little Liars Season 1, Moments Later_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis  
Dedication: To Cammie-the-chameleon because I loved her profile pic!**

* * *

"Mara no!"

"Don't you guys want to find out who J is?" Mara shouted back, "This is the only way!"

Patricia, Nina, and Amber screamed in shock as Mara-

Wait, maybe we should start from the beginning.

* * *

_12 Hours Earlier_

It's been two months. Fabian hasn't returned. Nina hasn't uttered his name. The police have been searching frantically, but haven't found anything. Nina didn't know if she should be relieved or afraid. The evidence they had on Nina, had been deemed "tampered with". The police think that it was Fabian and are working desperately to find him, now more convinced than ever that he killed Joy.

But now, Patricia, Nina, Amber, and Mara are reading something that rocked their world forever.

_Newsflash, bitches, I wasn't who was supposed to die that night. The killer actually wanted one of you. –J._

* * *

They had sat staring at the message for an hour. Mara opened her mouth to say something a little while back, but no words came out.

"Who do you think it was supposed to be?" Patricia finally said.

"I don't know." Nina sighed.

"Do you think that… J is the killer?" Amber asked.

"How would anybody else know what the killer's intentions were?" Mara said, "It would have to be them right?"

"Unless J and the killer are a team." Patricia pointed out.

"How likely is that?" Nina asked.

"I don't know," Mara sighed.

"Is anyone else terrified by the thought that one of us is supposed to be dead?" Amber whispered.

All four of them glanced around at each other, the looks on their faces giving their answer for them. They were all petrified.

_Beep-beep_

They all sighed and glanced at their phones, _I wish you could see how scared you all look. –J._

"J…" Nina muttered, "F-Fabian told me that… Jerome had pushed him against the lockers and choked him while he screamed at him to admit that he killed Joy."

"So are you saying that you think...?" Amber asked.

"You think Jerome is J?" Patricia finished.

Nina nodded, "Think about it guys! Jerome had his hands around someone's neck and was trying to hurt him while trying to get that person to admit that they killed someone. Why would he do that? What does he care about Fabian killing Joy?"

"He would only care if he was trying to cover up his own tracks." Amber continued, "Fabian is his _step-brother. _Don't you think he'd be trying to defend him? Or at least ignore the topic? And, by trying to hurt him, it points out that he's strong enough to hurt someone. Or kill them."

"But why would Jerome kill Joy?" Patricia asked, "What do you think he had against her?"

"Maybe she knew some secrets about him that he didn't want to get out." Nina sighed, "I mean, what was the one thing that was missing from Joy's room the night she died?"

"Her diary." Amber and Patricia said together.

"So, J must have taken her diary when he, she, it killed Joy!" Amber exclaimed.

"Mara?" Patricia said, "Are you okay?"

"Do you really think it was him?" Mara asked.

Nina glanced at the other girls, "It's the only lead we've got."

_Beep-beep_

The girls sighed, as they glanced at their phones.

_Don't say I never gave you anything. –J._

They didn't anticipate a rolled up piece of paper being thrown through Mara's open window.

* * *

By eleven in the morning, they had decoded the map J had tossed in. It was a map of Rosepool, with no instructions besides Start, Finish, and a bunch of arrows. They wrote all the names of the places draw on and started to walk from the start point, which was Mara's house.

"Guys?" Amber said, "What do you think is going to happen when we get to the first point?"

The first stop on the map was Joy's old house. No one lived there anymore.

Patricia shrugged as they continued their trek. Once they stepped foot on Joy's property, Mara received a text.

_Go in my room. Look inside my air vent. You'll need what's inside. –J._

"Is J serious?" Patricia said.

"J wants us to go in that house." Nina muttered.

Mara looked at her friends and sighed, "Let's go through the back."

Walking through the back yard brought back so many memories. Joy was… well Joy was something…

"_Hey Nina, pass me that water bottle." Joy directed to her friend, although Nina was further from the water cooler that she was. But Nina rolled her eyes and got it for her anyway._

"_So, Trixie," Joy smiled as she gulped the water, "Have you seen his abs yet?"_

"_Who's abs?"_

"_Jerome's of course." She smirked. They were all behind Joy's house. Joy's house was on the edge of Rosepool, right on the bank of the river. Everyone came out there in the summer. _

_Patricia ignored her and continued tanning._

"_Look at that," Joy false-gasped, "Turtle's out of his shell."_

"_What?" Amber asked, a confused look on her face as Joy stared at the river._

"_Fabian Rutter," she smiled, "He just jumped in. And Nina?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_He was staring at your chest."_

"_Eww!" Patricia shouted, "What a perv!"_

_Nina scrambled for her towel and covered her chest, which was clad in only a bikini top. She flushed red as she looked at him in the water, then away._

"_What are you staring at Mara?" Joy whispered to Mara, who was looking at Jerome._

"_Nothing, why?" Mara said, too quickly._

"_Remember, I know that you two k-i-s-s-e-d." Joy glared at her before turning back to her magazine._

_Mara stared hard at Joy, angry and upset before marching away._

* * *

When they were in her room, I was more or less like a bomb hand silence all four of them. None could say anything as they all thought back to the night they'd had their first sleepover in this room.

"_So, where did you're parents think you were when you were at that party last night?" Amber asked Joy as she sat down on her sleeping bag._

"_Your house."_

_The four girls laughed and Joy smiled, "Patricia, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," Patricia said after contemplating her choices._

"_Have you swiped your V-card with Jerome?"_

"_Excuse me?" Patricia shouted._

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_NO! It's a hell no!" Patricia yelled, before turning to Nina, "Amber, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," Amber smiled._

"_Who do you like?"_

_Amber dreaded this question, "No one." She lied, "Mara, truth or dare?"_

"_Ummm, truth."_

"_How's Mick?" Amber asked, expecting the answer to be hot and scandalous. _

"_Good," Mara shrugged, "Joy, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare. I'm not gonna play it safe like all of you." Joy smirked._

"_I dare you to…" Mara had been feeling a bit angry at Joy since she told her she was flat chested while shopping earlier that day. "Give Fabian Rutter your number."_

_Joy's eyes bulged, but she quickly recovered and grabbed a post it note off her desk and sauntered out the door. When she returned, Joy smiled, "Expect a call soon girls."_

_But he never called. Not that night. Not all summer. _

_And that made Joy want him._

* * *

"I got the damn key, now let's get out of here." Mara muttered.

Once they were out, J texted.

_Go to the church and climb to the bell tower. –J._

Doing as they were told, they climbed to the bell tower. Only to find no one there. Nothing.

Nothing but a knife on the floor.

The same knife that was on the floor in Joy's bedroom the night she died.

And there was a note on it.

Patricia stepped forward and plucked it off.

_The one who was supposed to die was the one who knew too much. –J_

"Who-Who knew t-too much?" Mara mumbled.

"Oh my god." Patricia muttered.

"Which one of us knew too much?" Nina asked.

"I know who killed her." Mara said confidently.

"What? Mara how?" Amber asked.

"It really was Fabian all along." Mara sighed.

"Mara, don't say that!" Nina screamed, charging toward her. Patricia grabbed Nina and covered her mouth.

"Go on Mara."

"Joy was in love with Fabian," Mara said, "And I found out. I was the one who knew too much. So Fabian wanted to kill me, but killed her instead."

Nina dropped to the floor in a heap of tears, "It can't be…" she muttered.

Patricia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and read aloud, "If the one who was supposed to die joins me, you're all free. –J."

The three girls watched in shock as Mara walked over to the knife and picked it up.

"Mara no!"

"Don't you guys want to find out who J is?" Mara shouted back, "This is the only way!"

Patricia, Nina, and Amber screamed in shock as Mara lifted the knife. But, she was stopped by all of their phones going off.

Mara put down the knife as she and the other girls read the texts aloud.

_See how easy it is for me to make you bitches kill yourselves? Hint: It's not you Mara. –J._

* * *

**And that concludes part one! I'm separating the story into two parts cuz that's how the show works, so next chap will be one big flashback!**

**Next time**… We learn about what Joy and Fabian did one, crazy night, and secrets about Nina and Fabian's older brother no one was expecting. Did something happen between Amber and Jason before everything? Did Mara and Jerome do something that they regretted? Find out, next time.


	10. Before There was Death

"_How many times do I have to tell you lock your door, Spence? It's not the 1950's."_

_-Toby Cavanaugh, Pretty Little Liars_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

_October 30__th__, 2009_

"Ms. Martin? Ms. Martin."

Nina sat in her chair, tapping her nails on the desk, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Ms. Martin!"

"Present!"

The only thing that made her notice that something was off, was the snickering of everyone around her.

"Great," Mrs. Valentine said, "Now that we know that, would you mind reading your essay on Romeo and Juliet? You're argument on whether or not they had to die?"

"Sure," Nina sighed, glancing at Joy who rolled her eyes, pointed to Mrs. Valentine and pretended to gag.

"As you all know," Mrs. V said, "Since you're going to be reading Romeo and Juliet when you're Juniors, I showed you the movie to make you see what it's about. And you will be deducted points if you mention anything about how "hot" Leonardo DiCaprio is."

The class laughed and Nina began her paper, "I believe that there were many ways Romeo and Juliet could have been together without dying. I mean, there are ways around forbidden love. Even if their families hated each other, they could have easily pulled a Rapunzel and scaled her balcony, then ran away together, right?"

"Okay, then," Mrs. V said, "Who wrote that they did have to die?" A few students raised their hands, but Mrs. V picked Fabian.

"I think that they had to die, there really was no way around it," Fabian shrugged, "They couldn't, and I quote, pull a Rapunzel, unless Juliet magically grew ridiculously long hair overnight. And as for running away together, we're talking a girl raised her whole life having everything handed to her on a silver platter and I don't think Romeo had it in him to handle that. They would have been caught."

"Nina," Mrs. V sighed, "Anything else to add?"

"I guess I'm a hopeless romantic but, Fabian, I believe that some loves are strong." She glanced at him with a smirk, "And are worth fighting for, no matter the odds. Isn't that the kind of love everyone wants? So deep and passionate that despite what everyone says, you're willing to do anything to be together. Even scaling a balcony."

* * *

"Hey Fabian," Joy smiled, sitting down next to him on his porch.

"Hi Joy," he said, smiling back, "What are you up to?"

"Not much, you know, I was just walking down your street and decided to visit you." She sighed.

"Every day," he laughed, "Like clockwork."

"You're fun to talk to." Joy shrugged.

"Same with you," Fabian said, flipping the page in his textbook. "Where's Nina?"

"Probably on her way," Joy informed him, "Watching you two debate today was a sight." Joy added, laughing at the memory.

"She's something isn't she," Fabian sighed, placing down his textbook. "Do you think it would be crazy of me to ask her out?"

"You know Nina," Joy said, "She's still kind of sore over her parents. It was only three years ago, remember?"

Fabian sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"But, you could always try when we're older, if you're still into her."

Fabian shrugged, "Maybe, but by then I guess I'll be over her. I mean, it's not like we're going to fall in love, right?"

"Hey guys!"

"Nina!" Joy shouted, "You're late!"

"Sorry, I got a little caught up with helping Austin with his maths homework." Nina muttered.

"Already doing eleventh grade maths?" Fabian teased.

"With a brother like Austin, I need to be ahead." Nina sighed.

"Yeah, so you can pull a Rapunzel." Fabian snickered.

"That made no sense," Joy laughed shaking her head.

* * *

"Just a soda." Amber said to the waiter at the bar, who asked for her drink order.

Amber sighed. She needed to get out of her house. Her parents were fighting again and their screaming at each other was becoming hard to handle. She ran her tongue across her teeth, still getting used to the feeling of them without her braces. Taking off her glasses and placing them in her bag, Amber began to sip her soda.

"Penny for your thoughts," said a stranger sitting next to Amber.

"My parents need to stop arguing so I can study," Amber muttered, looking at the tall, darked hair guy next to her. "And your thoughts?"

"I'm thirsty." He smiled.

"Wow." Amber laughed.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm Jason. Kind of new in town."

"Amber, kind of old." Amber added, shaking his hand. "I've been here my whole life."

"You like it?"

"It's small, but it's nice." Amber said, "Quiet. Nothing really happens. So you don't have to worry about n murderers coming at you with a chainsaw."

"Funny," Jason laughed.

"How do you like it so far?"

"I took a walk by the river which was nice. You can't see that where I'm from." Jason said.

"Which is?" Amber asked.

"London." He smiled, "I taught at a boarding school."

"What made you decide to come here?"

"It's quiet. I know Eric Sweet from the boarding school I used to teach at and he said this place was nice if you want quiet."

"That's true."

Soon, both Amber and Jason were walking out of the small place.

"I guess I'll see you around Amber," Jason smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Amber said, beaming back.

Amber thought one thing when Jason and her kissed for that quick moment.

That was her first kiss.

* * *

"Jerome this isn't right," Mara said, pulling away from the tall blonde, "I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah and he's a meathead." Jerome smirked, leaning into her again. She lost herself for a few more minutes before pulling away again.

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't."

The truth was, this wasn't the first time they'd been doing… things. The first night they'd met up they went all the way and their relationship just progressed from there. Despite that fact that Mara was with Mick.

* * *

"Mum?" Fabian shouted, when the door opened and shut, "Blaine? Rosie?"

"Blaine's with Austin and Rosie's studying."

"Hey Mum," Fabian laughed.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Fabian said, wondering if he'd done something. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not darling," she told him, "Sit down."

Fabian did as he was told and his mum began, "When your brother and sister where your age, I sat them down to tell them what I'm about to tell you. Rose and Blaine are your half siblings."

"Half?" Fabian asked, startled.

"Yes, but that isn't all." She explained, "I had you when I was eighteen, I wasn't intending on getting pregnant, but I did. And your dad…"

"You told me dad died in a car wreck before I was born." Fabian muttered.

"I have no idea if he's dead or alive." His mum shrugged.

"You mean he left me?"

"No, well sort of but-"

"I'm out of here." Fabian shouted, kicking over his chair and stomping out the door.

* * *

"Hi Blaine," Nina smiled.

"Hey Neens," Blaine grinned, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, spinning in circles. "Where's my brother?"

"Joy and I left, so I guess he's home." Nina shrugged.

"Thanks cutie." Blaine said, messing with her hair before leaving.

Nina watching him go in awe.

"Stop crushing on my friends," Austin commented, slapping the back of her head before going upstairs.

"Shut up you ass!"

* * *

Patricia walked through the park, spotting Fabian. She smiled and looked down. This wasn't like her. She didn't have a crush on some prissy little wimp... No. That's not who she wanted. Nope.

But she could still think that he's cute.

* * *

"No." Mara said to herself, staring at the calendar.

She was late.

"Shit," Mara muttered.

Was she… pregnant?

Picking up her purse, she ran to the store.

* * *

"You don't look happy."

Fabian looked up from his seat on the park bench. He could see a tall, dirty blonde staring at him. "Well, I'm not."

"How come?"

"I just found out that my dad abandoned me. I was some kind of mistake." Fabian muttered.

"Been there." The guy said, sitting down on the bench, "My mom was an abusive biotch."

"Really?"

"Totally," he said, sticking out his hand, "Eddie Sweet."

"Fabian Rutter," he said, shaking his hand, "You're Nina Martin's cousin."

"Yeah," Eddie snickered, "What a brat she was when we were little. God, she made me play freaking Barbie dolls with her more times than I can count. But I didn't matter, when I got really annoyed I bit their perky little heads off."

"It's going to be really hard to let people in…" Fabian muttered.

"It was for a while," Eddie sighed, "It still is actually." Eddie lifted his sleeve, "Check it."

Fabian glanced at Eddie's arm, seeing a long scar. Eddie smirked, "My mom, plus a steak knife, equals thirty-seven stiches. Nina actually saw the whole thing, she got the rebound."

"Rebound?"

"Steak knife scar on her back," Eddie snickered, "Thirty four stiches. I beat her that time. But, one time she got really pissed that we were playing outside, she threw butter knives at us. Nina needed eleven stiches in her leg, I needed ten on my chin."

"Is your mom in jail?" Fabian asked.

"Hell no," Eddie said, before beaming, "Psycho ward."

* * *

Mara looked at the pregnancy test in her hand.

Does this thing go any faster?

Negative.

Thank god.

* * *

"Nina?"

"Hey Joy!"

Joy sighed, "High school's coming, and we need to start recruiting. Ever since about two weeks ago, Fabian's been hanging around Eddie and becoming a bit of a social misfit, so we have to recruit some new friends. And start to act like we rule that school."

"So, we can't see Fabian anymore?" Nina muttered.

Joy's voice was dark, "Honey, he's become an outcast. We don't want to be dorks next year."

* * *

**And thus concludes the story of how Fabian became a social outcast, Joy turned dark and formed her group, Amber and Jason's kiss, and Mara's pregnancy scare. Plus some background on Joy/Nina/Fabian's friendship, Patricia's crush on Fabian, and Nina's crush on Blaine. ****The next chapter will start off with some Peddie, then end with something that goes BAM. **

**Also, I'm very confused by a guest reviewer's two long reviews. Something about a ghost and being haunted... I'm confused. Someone help clear that up for me?**


End file.
